Bring Me Back
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: The team is being held captive in a prison camp in Vietnam. Their captors set their sights on Murdock. His friends try to help him the best they can. For Whumptober 2019 #18 Muffled screams


**Disclaimer: I don't own any wanted mercenaries. There are themes of ****torture in this story, based on actual practices done in the Vietnam War. **

**A/N: For Whumptober 2019 # 18 Muffled screams**

**Bring Me Back **

Murdock was dragged away as he slept. Being light sleepers three of the men jerked awake as the door slammed open. The Captian, who was still recovering from his last session with their hosts awoke more slowly. He was groggy and still half asleep when they pulled him out the door. His wide eyes were full of fear as he called to his team for help. His friends had learned from experience that it only made it worse for Murdock if they so much as called out reassurances. So they kept still and silent. Hoping for a speedy and safe return of their friend.

They spent the rest of the night listening to loud singing and muffled screams. Since they'd been captured their jailers had taken an unhealthy interest in the team's pilot. The first few times Murdock was taken B.A. had pushed against their flimsy hut while Face yelled insults. The screams of pain only increased. Hannibal finally had to talk them down for their teammate's sake. So they were now forced to sit in silence while their friend was tortured just out of reach. As the sun rose, the door opened and a limp form was thrown inside. They rushed to their fallen teammate's side, with Face leading the way.

"Murdock! Come on wake up buddy," Face knelt down next to the still form, carefully turning the abused body over. He gasped at the sight of Murdock's arms. Both were held protectively against his body. His wrists were a bloody mess from tight restraints. But more concerning was that both his shoulders were dislocated.

"Damn those bastards!" B.A. growled with clenched fist just itching to punch something.

The pilot cracked open one eye, the other too swollen to do so, and squinted up at his friends' concerned faces. He pulled his busted lip into some form of a smile revealing his blood-stained teeth. "Tis but a flesh wound." Before he broke out in another round of hoarse singing.

"Crazy ass fool!" The Sergeant huffed in fond exasperation.

"Let's get you to bed, Captain," Hannibal ordered as he and Face helped lift the injured man to a wooden slab claiming to be a bed.

"I'm fine, Colonel," Murdock slurred as they set him down.

Using what was left of their water and a cleanish rag they started doctoring up their friend once again. They had done it many times since the prison doors closed shut behind them. They didn't even need to ask for assistance or supplies as they worked in silent tandem. Only speaking to try and reassure their hurting teammate, when any sounds of pain slipped passed his tightly clenched lips. His previously cracked ribs were now broken. Judging by his harsh breathing they were painful but not yet dangerous. His face was a mess of bruises and cuts but they were thankful to not find any breaks. They must have used a bamboo stick this time based on the shape of the bruises covering his body.

Murdock watched with half hooded eyes, barely making a sound when their fingers found new hurts. Face knew he was retreating into his own mind to deal with the pain. He always came back to them, but lately, he stayed longer, becoming almost catatonic. It was becoming harder to snap him out of it.

Finally, they had to deal with his out of place shoulders. B.A. reached out to hold him down only to retract his hands, unsure where to grab without hurting his friend more.

"Grab hold, Sergeant, and don't let him move," Hannibal ordered seeing his hesitation. The C.O. knew they needed to get everything back into place before the damage worsened. Who knew how long already Murdock had suffered from his arms being out of alignment. The Vietnamese rope trick was brutal at the best of times but Murdock wasn't at his best. He hadn't been since they were captured.

Murdock howled a pained scream as they pulled his swollen joints back into place. He fought against their touch spitting out insults in Vietnamese. He didn't recognize them, he was too far into his head now. He couldn't differentiate between friend or foe. All he knew was pain. He just wanted it to stop. But it just wouldn't stop.

As quickly as his fighting started it stopped. He went limp. His eyes went glassy. He stopped responding to the world around him. The pain and confusion had become too much for him. H.M. Murdock had checked out, leaving a shell in his place.

They finished tending to his wounds the best they could. B.A. carefully arranged his limbs, to make him as comfortable as he could, even though Murdock wasn't currently feeling anything. Hannibal carefully fed him the rest of their water, tenderly wiping away any dribbles or spills. Even though he wasn't tasting anything he knew his man needed to stay hydrated to keep up his strength. Face sat himself down next to his catatonic friend. He began talking to him. He told him quietly about his life before the Army, the shenanigans he'd gotten into as a boy, the girls he'd kissed, and the fears of never finding a family. He murmured until his voice went out even though Murdock couldn't hear him.

The sun was beginning to set when Murdock finally came back to them hours later. Face hadn't left his side. He'd sat all day next to the pilot's still form holding his lax hand. Face came out of a light doze at the sound of Murdock hoarse voice. His friend called to him again and asked without opening his eyes, "What's the diagnosis doc?"

"You're a little banged up, but you'll be fine," Face hoped his smile didn't look as forced as it felt on his face.

"I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid Face."

Face didn't like the hopeless tone his friend was using. It sounded like he was giving up. He gripped his hand as tightly as he dared and looked him in the eye, "We're gonna get out of this, all of us."

"I just don't know how much of me will be left."

"There will be enough," Face vowed, "Your family will always bring you back."


End file.
